


We Are Electric

by thorkified



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Businessman Tony Stark, But It's Really Just Cute Stuff, Fluff, High School Student Peter Parker, Kinda, M/M, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, smitten Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: During a business trip to Berlin, Tony stumbles over a group of breakdancers on his lunch break. One of them in particular sparks his interest, a gorgeously cute boy, and he can’t help but ask him out for a coffee. As it turns out, he is completely smitten by Peter, a boy he will probably never see again in his life.





	We Are Electric

Tony tried everything he could to drop out of this trip to Berlin, but in the end, he wound up on the plane anyway, knowing that a week out of states was better than risking to lost the deal that this meeting promised. The first two days were spent rather eventless with smaller negotiations and by the time Tony left for his lunch break on the third day, he was ready to commit murder.

Since the people he talked to all day annoyed the hell out of him, Tony decided to get some fresh air and possibly a coffee. The rest of the group was going to eat at a restaurant nearby, but Tony preferred to be alone for some time and strolled down the street in search for a good place to stay at. That’s when he noticed a group of people gathered in one spot and curiosity got the better of him when suddenly music started playing.

It wasn’t the kind of music Tony usually listened to, but he still stepped closer and damn, was it worth it. There were several boys and girls who were dancing, breakdancing to be exact, and it looked almost like some sort of contest or battle. Tony always thought this kind of dancing was interesting - he could never in his life move like that but it was fascinating to watch. The girl whose turn it was finished her choreo and earned lots of applause, when suddenly someone else stepped forward.

The boy’s face was hidden by a hoodie at first, but once he stepped into the middle of the ‘dancefloor’, he pulled the hood off and Tony’s jaw nearly hit the floor. The boy was absolutely gorgeous!

“Go Pete!” someone shouted and the boy grinned, pulling his hoodie off completely and nodding. A new song startsed playing and what happened next completely blew Tony away.

The girl was good, but this boy was so much better. It looked like gravity has no effect on him. The way he flew over the ground, turned and spun, had Tony stare in complete disbelief. It was only two minutes, but it was enough to blow Tony’s mind.

When the boy stood back up, everyone around him cheered and even Tony couldn’t help but join in with the clapping that follows. The boy grinned, which made him ten times prettier, and walked over to someone else to grab a bottle of water. The contest seemed to continue as another boy walked into the middle now, but Tony didn’t have eyes for him. He kept looking at the boy from before, stunned by his obviously joy and mesmerized by his laugh and the way he smiled.

It took Tony five minutes to collect himself enough to figure out what to do. It felt like the worst luck to encounter such an incredible and fascinating boy all the way over here in Germany, but Tony wanted to at least make sure he knew how great he thought he was, so he summoned all his courage and walked over to the boy and his two friends.

“Excuse me?” Tony said, tapping the boy’s shoulder. He turned around surprised, pretty big doe eyes looking up at him.

“Huh?”

God, even his voice was adorable, Tony had to swallow down a lump that built in his throat.

“I just wanted to tell you how amazing you were over there,” he says and jerks his head towards the dancefloor where a new contestant had taken the place of the boy from before. “I had no idea it’s possible to move like this.”

The boy blinks a few times and then suddenly smiles brightly. “Thanks, man!” he answered, surprising Tony by speaking English, and his heart made a little jump. “You dance too?”

Tony laughed and shook his head. “Oh, God forbid! I’d probably break my neck if I tried,” he admitted, grinning and clearly losing some of his nervousness. “But I love watching people who can do it and you’re the best I’ve seen so far.”

“Been doing this since I was five, so thanks,” the boy said happily and held out his hand. “I’m Peter, and you are?”

“Tony,” Tony replied and shook the Peter’s hand. “Say, you don’t happen to have time to grab a coffee somewhere? I need some caffeine to make it through the day. You’re invited, of course.”

Peter tilted his head and looked at Tony for a moment before nodding and turning to his friends. He spoke to them in German, which made Tony smile because he was really fluent in it, and then grabbed a backpack from the ground, shouldering it.

“Alright, I’ve got two hours until they expect me back,” he said and looked up at Tony cheekily. “You know where to go?”

“Absolutely no idea,” Tony admitted and scratched his head. “I guess you are a bit more familiar with the place?”

Peter nodded and pointed to a building just a few feet away. “They got a nice café up there, if you want to?” he suggested. “Good spot to watch the dancers or the skaters when they do their tricks.”

Tony nodded and walked over to the building with Peter. It was a shopping mall with a restaurant and a café on the second floor. As Peter said, it was really nice and once they ordered coffee and some cake, Tony checked the view. Definitely a great position to not miss anything going on beneath them.

“I had no idea there’s such good entertainment here,” Tony laughed and leaned back in his chair. “Guess it’s not the worst place to be at today.”

Peter laughed and pulled out his phone, checking something. “We discovered it last week, it’s pretty cool,” he agreed and grinned. “Yesterday there was even a rap battle, really heard some fun insults. Tomorrow the skaters are back, I think. Some of the guys do that too.”

“You don’t?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head.

“Not good on wheels,” he shrugged. “I tried it a few times, but as soon as I’m off my own feet I turn into the clumsiest thing ever.”

“Hard to imagine, given how flexible you are,” Tony huffed surprised, but Peter just grinned.

“What can I say?” he grinned. “Dancing is my life and breakdancing is much more fun than smashing my face by losing balance on skates.”

“Sounds fair,” Tony chuckled as their order was brought to the table. “So, tell me a bit about yourself, Peter. What’s a talented boy like you doing here?”

Peter took a bite from his cake, humming pleasantly. “Enjoying my holiday,” he explained and gave Tony a sweet smile. “I traveled with my friends, but they had to leave last week, so I decided to stay a bit longer to explore the city by myself. The people here are pretty chill and I can practice the language some more by staying.”

“You’re good with it,” Tony pointed out, taking a sip from his coffee. “I still struggle with how harsh the language is sometimes.”

“You get used to it the more you speak it, I guess,” Peter shrugged. “But practicing with locals is good for improving, will come in handy back in school.”

At this, Tony frowned slightly. School? “You’re going to college?” he asked, hoping to get a yes, but instead, Peter shook his head.

“Starting my last year in high school in a few weeks,” he said casually. “Can’t wait for this to be over, trust me. Hopefully college will be a bit more relaxed.”

Tony gulped and let out an awkward laugh. Damn, so the boy wasn’t even 18 yet, or just turned 18. His luck really was something else.

“Usually it’s pretty cool if you don’t go partying every other day,” he said, smirking. “You know what you want to major in already?”

Peter nodded, his face lightening up. “Of course! I’ll go into engineering and possibly physics, but definitely engineering. I already got some colleges in mind I applied to, better get a spot early than not get one at all, you know?”

“Definitely,” Tony agreed with a nod. Peter seemed to be a smart one, he liked that. Too bad he wouldn’t meet him again after this and that he was way too young, but Tony still enjoyed the boy’s company.

They talked for almost an hour, with Peter telling Tony about how he was in drama class in school and that he wanted to keep the dancing up on the side, if only as a hobby, even when going to college in the future. Tony couldn’t say that he would tell him otherwise, Peter was damn good with it, so he should keep doing it if it made him happy.

Tony was almost sad when they had to part, but there was no way he could stay longer. The next meeting was only half an hour away and Peter’s friends expected him back soon too, so after they left the mall again, he hugged the boy quickly before smiling at him.

“Thanks for the nice lunch break,” he said sincerely. “You were much better company than the idiots I have to go back to now.”

“Can’t say I didn’t enjoy it myself,” Peter laughed and punched Tony’s arm friendly. “Don’t let them annoy you too much and if you want to, come by again later today. We will have another battle tonight.”

“I’ll try to come,” Tony said, but he already knew he wouldn’t be able to make it. The meeting was scheduled to last until way after 9 in the evening and he would be so exhausted that it would be a miracle if he managed to get out of his shoes before dropping into bed.

And just as he expected, Tony couldn’t make it. He was mad at himself and came back to the same spot for the following three days in hopes to see Peter again, but he had no such luck. Eventually, he accepted defeat and that it wasn’t supposed to be. It would have been too good to be true anyway, if he was honest.

Tony barely made it through the last day, so glad when he finally took a taxi back to the airport. The deal was settled with good conditions, that was a slight comfort, but he couldn’t wait to be back home and sleep in his own bed again. He hated sleeping in hotel beds, he just never managed to fully relax in those.

The airport was crowded and loud, perfectly adding to Tony’s already annoyed mood and the headache he felt coming up didn’t help lift it either. He checked in after almost an hour, ready to just fall asleep as soon as he was seated, when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Already preparing himself for some rude asshole thinking they were entitled to faster service, Tony turned around, only to see a pair of familiar, soft eyes.

“Now if that’s not what I call coincidence,” Peter said, looking just as cute and gorgeous as in Tony’s memory. “I missed you Tuesday evening.”

Tony swallows and just stares at the boy shocked. “Sorry, I… my meeting took longer than expected and after it I was practically dead,” he explains awkwardly.

“No problem, I got smashed by some other dude anyway,” Peter shrugged and smiled at him.

“Sir? Your ticket,” the airline employee said, turning Tony’s attention back to her. He took his ticket, nodded, and stepped aside so Peter could check in too.

“Economy?” the airline employee asked and Peter nodded, handing her his ticket. “You will be boarding last, check for your call.”

“Wait!” Tony said, a thought forming in his head. “Are there any first class seats left?”

The woman behind the counter blinked surprised and checked her computer, then nodding. “Yes, sir. There are plenty seats left in first class.”

“Upgrade his ticket, please,” he said and pulled out his wallet, handing her his credit card. “It’s on me.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he looked at him in shock. “Are you serious?” he asked, completely dumbfounded. Tony nodded.

“It’s the least I can do for breaking my promise,” he explained himself, leaving out the fact that he really just wanted to spend some more time with the boy. “Unless you mind?”

“Oh, hell no!” Peter laughed. “I never flew first class, thank you!”

“Alright, upgrade him then,” Tony nodded and turned back to the woman. She looked at both of them for a moment, then shrugged and did the upgrade for Peter’s ticket.

“Here you go, sir,” she said, handing the new ticket over to Peter. “You’ll board first and can wait in the VIP lounge for your flight to be called.”

“Come, the lounge is much more comfortable than waiting here,” Tony winked and led Peter to the VIP area, using his personal gold card to open the door.

“Damn, you’re really going all out, huh?” Peter huffed impressed as he looked around the place. Tony already sat down in one of the extremely comfortable chairs, crossing his legs.

“Flying first class has its perks,” he shrugged and grinned at the boy. “The food is much better too, trust me. You’ll never want to fly economy again.”

“I fear so too,” Peter laughed and sat down across from Tony, still checking out the room. “And all that because you said you’d come by and didn’t?” he finally asked, raising a brow.

“Partially,” Tony laughed. “Let’s keep it at that or I’ll embarrass myself.”

“I highly doubt you could embarrass yourself,” Peter chuckled and pulled out his phone. “Damn, they got good reception here. Perfect. Gotta tell my aunt I’m on the way, she keeps worrying if I don’t text her at least twice a day,” he explained and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“She’s probably just worried,” Tony smirked. “You’re pretty far away, after all.”

“Yeah, but she’s exaggerating, really,” Peter huffed. “Acts like I’m still a kid. I mean, come on! It’s not like I’m twelve, right? I’m seventeen! I can fly alone, so I can spend a few weeks away without her going crazy, right?”

Seventeen… fuck. Tony knew this much of course, but hearing Peter actually say it made it seem so much more real. He internally scolded himself for being this attracted to a seventeen year old, even if it didn’t change anything in the end.

“Typical parental worry,” he managed to say eventually and shrugged again. “At least she didn’t insist on coming with you. During my first actual holiday alone, my mother actually followed me without me knowing because she was so worried I would get into trouble.”

“Fuck, you serious?” Peter whistled and looked up, putting his phone back. “That’s tough.”

“Yeah, you bet I was quite surprised when I saw her in the hotel lobby one evening.” Tony laughed at the embarrassing memory. “I got the biggest scolding of my life for being drunk, even if I was just tipsy and didn’t do anything bad.”

“Good thing you can drink as much as you want now,” Peter grinned and winked. “I had a few beers while I was here too, pretty cool that you can drink it with sixteen here already.”

“Yeah, gives you a sense of freedom, doesn’t it?”

“And a huuuuge headache after the first time,” Peter laughed. “But it was good. I had lots of fun here and really wanna come back next year.”

“Yeah, I might too, but next time without meetings and annoing people,” Tony sighed. “Didn’t have an actual vacation in years. It’s really needed.”

They talked a bit more before their flight was called and they both got onto the plane. The first class was almost empty, so Peter simply sat down next to Tony and no one tried to stop him, given that the seat wasn’t booked anyway.

“God, there’s so much space!” Peter stretched his legs and didn’t even come close to the seat in front of him, whistling in appreciation. “I already love it!”

“One of the reasons I insist on flying first class,” Tony grinned and looked over. “Plus, no stress while boarding, good food and the flight attendants actually leave you alone when you look like you’re sleeping. No one’s going to bother you unless you ask them to or it’s time for food.”

“I feel like royalty, seriously!” Peter laughed, playing with his seat to the point he almost laid flat on it. Tony watched the boy with a gentle smile, it was lovely to see him to excited. Screw the money, it was worth spending it already, even if all they ended up doing was sleep through the flight.

Twent minutes later they were in the air and the flight attendant came over to offer them something to drink, explaining that whatever they would get was free, including souvenirs from the wagon. Peter was baffled and only managed to ask for a coke, while Tony got a coffee and some magazines to pass the time. He did have a book, but that one he already read through on his first flight, unfortunately.

As it turned out, the flight was absolutely pleasant. Tony and Peter talked for hours, even after the lights had already been dimmed so the others could sleep they continued, just more quiet. The flight was just eight hours and they had both slept in that morning, so they weren’t reall tired, even though it was a night flight.

Peter told Tony about school and living with his aunt, Tony talked about his job and the other trips he made - including one to Italy, which intrigued Peter a lot. He said he wanted to visit Italy so badly during his trip, but didn’t get the chance to do it sadly. Tony felt the mighty urge to buy Peter a ticket to Italy just so he could go as soon as they landed.

They were served breakfast around half an hour before landing and were still talking while eating. It really was the best flight Tony ever had and he was utterly sad when the flight attendants announced the landing.

When it was time to get off the plane, Peter stayed close to Tony until they got to pick up their luggage - due to their first class tickets it was much faster going through security luckily. Tony picked up his luggage first and waited for Peter to do the same. He dreaded actually leaving the airport, knowing he wouldn’t see this wonderful boy again.

Once they walked out of the arrival area, however, Peter suddenly took Tony’s hand and shook it before stepping on his toes to hug him. before he pulled back, he pressed a kiss onto Tony’s cheek, which actually made the man blush slightly. He looked at Peter as he grabbed the handle of his luggage again, a bright smile on his face.

“Thanks for the great flight, Tony,” he said sweetly and lifted a hand to wave at him. “I gotta go, my aunt is already waiting. Bye!”

Tony just waved back at the boy, unable to move and definitely blocking the exit because he didn’t move. He watched Peter run up to a woman, who hugged him tight and heard his wonderful laugh again, his heart aching at the sight. Only when someone bumped into him with a rude ‘Excuse me?’, Tony finally snapped back into reality and quickly left the area himself.

That was, when he noticed that he held something in his hand. Frowning and confused, he opened it, revealing a small folded note. Could it be? He unfolded the paper with shaky hands and stared at the writing on it, neat and pretty, just like the one who gave it to him. It contained a phone number, along with a small message that read:

_Call me if you want to <3 Peter _

Tony couldn’t wipe the smile off his face for the whole rest of the day.


End file.
